


(Re)telling the family

by Loulia97



Series: Accidentally Beautiful [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, In a non creepy way, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Harry Styles, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulia97/pseuds/Loulia97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With harry and louis' decision made, its time to tell the family the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Re)telling the family

**Author's Note:**

> Its short and shit but at least its something. Ill edit it at some point.  
> The beginning is just a catch up summery type to help move the story along.

Harry had moved on. He loved his baby and he loved all the attention his beautiful Louis was giving him.  
However, Harry hadn't slept all night, it was nearly a month after that night with the boys and Harry and Louis had decided they couldn't leave it any longer they were heading to Cheshire in the morning to tell Harry's parents, then after a few days they would head on to Doncaster to tell Louis'.  
Harry was five month pregnant and really starting to show, he could still cover it up with baggy shirts, so didn't need to tell the fans at the moment. but he knew that day was coming (he wasn't looking forward to it.)  
He did however need to tell his mum that he was keeping it and tell Gem, Robin, Jay and the girls before they found out some other way.

\----------- In Cheshire-------

"So what is going on with you?" Gemma said as she stared at her bother, who seemed much happier than the last time she'd seen him. 

"I don't know what you mean" harry replied, he couldn't deny this was the happiest he'd felt in a long while it turns out being home with his family was just what he needed right now. 

At this moment Louis came in from the kitchen, harry hoped this would distract some of the attention, Louis handed Harry a mug of tea and sat down next to him on the couch, immediately taking Harry's feet into his lap.

Harry started to pull on the sleeves of his too big sweater, feeling suddenly self conscious under the stares if his knowing sister.

After a long while, Gemma replied, "you just seem happy, come on H, I know you, I know when you're hiding things from me."

H looked over at Lou, a silent conversation, should he wait till everyone's together? Louis took Harry's hand, and looked back at his sister-in-law.

Harry didn't know how to say it, and you know what they say, actions speak louder than words, so he took Gemmas hand and placed it on his developing bump. 

As soon as he did this Gemma started to squeal, exclaiming about how she should have been told the minute he knew

After Gemma started to calm down, the brother and sister stood up embracing each other in a warm loving hug. Louis couldn't help but stare at the father of his child and wonder how he got so lucky.

At this point anne came into the room, probably wondering what all the shouting had been about when she saw the two hugging she knew Harry had made the, in her eyes at least, right choice.

She didn't think she could watch harry go through all that again, last time harry had been so sad and she knew that is why he started to self harm.

He had only really come back to himself when he auditioned and she was worried about what it would do if he had to go through all that again but it was his body and she truly she knew she had no say in the matter.

Gemma then bent down to hug Louis, whispering to him that she was happy for them and that he better look after her little brother, or else- she always had been crazy protective when they were growing up.

Harry then caught his mothers eye, she winked then the two shared a secret smile. Anne walked over towards her baby and hugged hin. In her arms he felt safe, at home. 

He knew she would always be there for him, no matter what he decided and no matter how many times he messed up. To his surprise he began to cry, letting all the worry, stress out- he'll blame it on hormones but who is he kidding, he's always been a cryer.

That afternoon harry fell asleep surrounded by the people he loved most, with a massive smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, kudos, subscribe etc.  
> Point out any grammar and spelling too if you see any issues.


End file.
